The present invention relates generally to devices for cutting through a barrier and, more particularly, to portable devices which are capable of breaching a barrier.
Often times law enforcement, military personnel, fire personnel, and other types of rescue personnel need to open or otherwise cross a barrier. Exemplary barriers include doors, walls, and other impediments to advancement. Often times this requires the barrier to be altered to permit passage.
Often these personnel are working in confined areas and do not have access to large units which can assist in the breaching of a barrier. A need exists for a portable unit which can be carried by a person and which is capable providing enough power to effectively breach a barrier.